There is known a control apparatus for a vehicle provided with a drive-force transmitting apparatus that includes: an input rotary member to which a drive force is to be transmitted from a drive force source; an output rotary member from which the drive force is to be outputted to drive wheels; a gear mechanism configured to provide at least one gear ratio; and a continuously-variable transmission mechanism, wherein the drive-force transmitting apparatus defines a plurality of drive-force transmitting paths that are provided in parallel with each other between the input rotary member and the output rotary member, and the plurality of drive-force transmitting paths include a first drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the gear mechanism when the first drive-force transmitting path is established by engagement of a first engagement device, and a second drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the continuously-variable transmission mechanism when the second drive-force transmitting path is established by engagement of a second engagement device. As an example of such a control apparatus, JP-2016-23800A discloses a hydraulic control apparatus for an automatic transmission. This Japanese Patent Application Publication discloses a hydraulic control unit provided in a vehicle that is equipped with a drive-force transmitting apparatus having first and second drive-force transmitting paths provided in parallel with each other such that a drive force is to be transmitted through the first drive-force transmitting path by a gear mechanism and is to be transmitted through the second drive-force transmitting path by a continuously-variable transmission mechanism. The hydraulic control unit includes (i) an electromagnetic valve configured to regulate a first hydraulic pressure supplied to the electromagnetic valve via a hydraulic passage, such that the regulated first hydraulic pressure is supplied as a second hydraulic pressure from the electromagnetic valve toward the second engagement device (that is to be engaged to establish the second drive-force transmitting path) and (ii) an accumulator that is connected to the hydraulic passage so as to store the first hydraulic pressure that flows through the hydraulic passage.